Amazed
by Vash-the-dork
Summary: Song fic done to Lonestar's "Amazed" sweet


This is my first songfic. It's not so bad. The song  
is Amazed (pop version) by Lone Star. Characters are  
the creation of Rumiko Takahashi not the evil being  
known as Viz. C&C email to vash_the_dork@yahoo.com   
  
Amazed  
By Vash_the_dork  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha was worried. He had  
never seen that face on Kagome before.  
"My mom's moving. She said that all the time inside  
this time is time that I should be studying. We'll be  
leaving at the end of the month." Kagome look up at  
Inuyasha from her place on the ground.   
As their eyes meet, Inuyasha was overwhelmed by the  
amount of pure emotion that was visible in her eyes.  
  
Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me,  
Is almost more than I can take  
  
Inuyasha jumped down from his perch in the God Tree.   
He landed next to Kagome and sat down. Gently he  
draped arm across her shoulders, and softly pulled her  
close. Kagome relaxed in his arms and rested her head  
against his shoulder.  
Inuyasha suddenly realized that this was the first  
time he'd ever been this close to anyone since his  
mother had past on. The first time he'd ever held  
someone like this.  
  
Baby when you touch me,  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it blows me away  
  
"This time I won't be coming back when I leave. The  
only way to prevent it is if they can't find a buyer  
for the house. Grandfather will be staying with the  
shrine. I'll continue my shrine training at the new  
house." Kagome began to cry softly.  
"Stay here. Kaede can train you. Miroku can see to  
your education. We still have shards to find. Stay.   
Please, stay here with us." Inuyasha could feel  
Kagome's tears starting to soak his shoulder. He  
shifted to hold her more securely against him.  
"I can't do that, Inuyasha. My place is with my  
family. Please, understand. This isn't my choice.   
But I can't just turn my back on them."  
"And yet, you still want to stay. Isn't that what's  
causing you so much trouble?"  
  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts   
I can see your dreams  
  
"You do want to stay, don't you?" Inuyasha continue  
to hold Kagome, afraid that should he let go she'd  
disappear.  
"Of course I want to stay. But in the end it's not  
what I want that matters, it's what is best for my  
family. I'll miss Shippo, Kaede, Miroku, Sango, and  
the others."  
Inuyasha sat a little  
stiffer. She mentioned everyone but him.  
"I guess most of all, I'll miss you." Kagome sat up  
to look Inuyasha in the eye. "I have to go."  
Quickly Kagome darted forward and kissed Inuyasha.   
He was caught by surprise and didn't really have time  
to respond.  
Kagome stood up quickly and grabbed her bag. "SIT,  
SIT, SIT. I'm sorry to have to do this. But I know  
you won't let me go. SIT, SIT, SIT."  
Then she was gone. And Inuyasha was left on the  
forest floor with more than just his body aching. He  
didn't want her to leave. EVER.  
  
I don't how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you,  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life   
With you by my side, forever and ever  
  
"So what's the problem? Just go to her time and  
kidnap her." Shippo sat on the floor of Kaede's hut.   
Inuyasha had just finished filling them in on what had  
happen. Well not EVERYTHING.  
"I can't do that. Her Japan is massive. I can't  
track her scent; there are too many others to  
interfere. I can exactly just walk around asking  
people. I don't think they are use to demons walking  
around." Inuyasha was using every ounce of  
self-restrain not to go after her.  
"Well, she told you how to get her back. If they  
can't sell her house than her family has to move back.  
Isn't that what she said?" Miroku sat off to the  
side from the rest.  
Inuyasha stared at the monk, not quite understanding.  
"Scare people away from the house so nobody buys the  
house. If the house can't be sold the Kagome's family  
will have to come back." Kaede was astonished by how  
thick Inuyasha was.  
"But how can I scare them away?"  
Inuyasha was met with glares from the others.  
"Be yourself, dumb ass." Sango couldn't believe she  
was helping him.  
  
Every little thing that you do,  
Baby, I'm amazed by you  
  
"Inuyasha?" He had heard that voice before.  
"Kagome, is that you?" He tried to find the source of  
the voice.  
"Yes." He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to  
find her standing behind him.  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried. He quickly gathered her in  
his arms. "Stay with me, please. Stay."  
"Of course, I'll stay. I'll stay with you forever."   
She kissed him then bending him back a laying him on  
his back.  
  
The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
  
Inuyasha was in heaven. Kagome was an angel. She  
had to be, how else could she make him feel like this.  
  
Your hair all around  
Baby, you surround me  
Touch every place in my heart  
  
Inuyasha awoke the next morning to find that Kagome  
was nowhere around. It had been a dream. A cruel  
dream that tempted him to no end.  
Inuyasha thought back to the first time that he met  
Kagome. He had thought she had been Kikyo. He was  
prepared to kill her.  
And now?   
And now he would die to protect her.  
He thought about her eyes. They reminded him of  
Kikyo's. But when you looked at them, they told you  
that it was Kagome who was in front of you.  
  
Oh, it feels like the first time, every time  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this." Inuyasha sat on  
the edge of the well.  
"It's not like you're doing this for yourself.   
You're doing it for Kagome. She wanted to stay with  
us. You're just making sure that she has the means to  
do so."   
"Thanks, Miroku. But just remember I'm doing this  
cause we can't find shards without her." Inuyasha  
knew that this was lie. The fact was he had wanted to  
go after her ever since that dream. She had seemed to  
infect his every thought. It might help if he was  
able to spend sometime in her time.  
  
I don't how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you,  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life   
With you by my side, forever and ever  
  
For the following months Inuyasha would go through  
the well and scare away the new family living in  
Kagome's house. He never actually hurt anybody.   
Kagome wouldn't like it if he did. So he just popped  
up every now and then and startled the family members.  
  
  
Every little thing that you do,  
Baby, I'm amazed by you  
  
"What's wrong with Inuyasha?" Shippo joined the  
group in Kaede's hut.   
"Tomorrow it will have been a year since Kagome left.  
Just let him be. It might cost you your life to  
disturb him now." Kaede whispered not wanting  
Inuyasha to hear it. She knew any other time he would  
have heard her, but now he seem to be in his own  
little world.  
"I'm going to the God Tree. It's too noisy in here."  
Inuyasha got up and left.  
  
He sat in the tree and tried to remember. He tried  
to remember everything about her. Her smile, her  
hair, and the way she seems to cry about him, her  
smell.   
It was staring to work he could almost smell her.   
Inuyasha sat up. He wiggled his  
nose.   
Inuyasha suddenly took off towards the well. He  
could believe his nose, but the nose never lies.  
  
Every little thing that you do,  
Every little thing that you do,  
I'm so in love with you,  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life   
With you by my side, forever and ever   
  
Kagome was just coming out of the well when she hit  
with a huge ball of red and white. She found herself  
in Inuyasha arms.  
"You came back," Inuyasha whispered into her hair.  
"I had to. They couldn't sell the house. There were  
rumors of monsters and demons at our house. You  
wouldn't know what they're talking about would you?"  
"Um…well that is…" Inuyasha didn't know how to tell  
her.  
Kagome just laughed and squeeze him harder.  
  
Every little thing that you do,  
Every little thing that you do,  
Baby, I'm amazed by you  
  
"So this time you're stay?" Inuyasha looked down at  
the top of her head.  
"Doesn't look like I have much of a choice do I?"   
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.  
"Of course you have a choice. You'll always have a  
choice. But remember you'll always have me."   
Inuyasha kissed her. It was a sweet, gentle kiss. A  
kiss full of promise.  
"We better tell the others you're back. They'll be  
happy to see you." Inuyasha and Kagome walked off  
towards the village, hand in hand. 


End file.
